Sweet nothings
by Tiya-hxr
Summary: [yaoi] Kanon et Milo sont deux tres bons amis et bla bla bli, mais une nuit, Kanon va changer d'avis, bla bla blu, et Milo aussi... (nulllllllissime, mais vraiment, les resumes, ça m'inspire pas DU TOUT !)


auteur : Tiya

titre : Sweet Nothings

disclaimer : saint seiya ne m'appartiens pas, ses personnages non plus, je me ferais bien a l'idée... un jour peut etre...

warning : mmmh... lemon ? ouais quand meme, on sait jamais...

description : marre des spoilers, ce sera surprise surprise... mais bon ça va pas etre dur a trouver... T.T

* * *

Kanon et Milo. Deux amis de longue date. Ils avaient surmonté beaucoup d'épreuves, et depuis leur resurrection, etaient plus proches que jamais. Et souvent, on les trouvait toujours l'un fourré chez l'autre.

Ce soir était un soir de pleine lune (nda : histoire de mettre dans l'ambiance hein), une chaleur lourde regnait, promettant une nuit orageuse.

Ce soir Kanon s'etait invité chez Milo.

Ce soir... allait rester dans les memoires du sanctuaire (tadaaaa...)

"Milo, j'ai chauuuuud !"

"Eh bien... attends moi ici, je vais chercher a boire."

"Non! Reste!"

"Quoi ?"

"Je... J'aime pas l'orage. Ca me fout les jetons."

"...Et alors ?"

"Camus deteind sur toi ! Tu pourrais eviter d'etre aussi FROID !"

"Mais qu'eeeeeest ce que tu veux ?"

"Je veux dormir dans ton lit avec toi."

"...s'il te plait ?"

"pfff... Kanon je ne te savais pas si peureux."

Mais comme Kanon était passé en mode /nyeux de Bambi, Milo ne se vit pas avoir d'autre choix que d'accepter. Apres tout, deux amis pouvaient bien dormir dans le meme lit non ? Et puis si Kanon avait si peur...

Un sourire malicieux /demoniaque (?)/ se dessina sur les levres du Dragon des Mers. La premiere phase de son plan etait enclenchée.

"Bon Kanon, je vais eteindre la lumiere maintenant."

"Mais mais euh, t'es sur ?"

/soupir/" oui."

/clic/

"Bonne nuit Kanon."

"Mais attend ! Pour une fois qu'on dort ensemble, on pourrait au moins discuter !"

"Kanon, je t'ai dit que j'etais creve ?"

"Oh non Milo, la t'abuses..."

Milo soupira une fois de plus et se tourna vers Kanon. Ce dernier passa ses doigts dans les cheveux bleus du Scorpion.

"Tu es sur que tu es fatigue ?"

Sa main descendit plus bas sur son coup, suivit la courbe de son epaule, la cambrure de son dos...

Milo frissona

"Kanon, tu fais quoi la ?"

"Je passe ma main dans tes cheveux, pourquoi ?"

"Parce que la, ta main est bientot arrivee a mes fesses. Je sais que j'ai les cheveux longs, mais quand meme..."

Milo sourit en regardant Kanon dans les yeux. Sourire mutin, provocateur ?

Kanon se mit a glousser.

"Je sais que tu adores mes massages. Ca te dit ?"

Milo fut prit de court. C'est vrai que Kanon le massait de temps en temps, et qu'il lui avait fait remarqué qu'il massait bien, mais en general c'etait plutot apres les entrainements, pour detendre ses (pauvres) muscles fatigues.

"M-maintenant ?"

"moui...?"

"Eh bien... fais comme tu veux."

Apres tout la perspective de se faire masser par Kanon n'etait pas des plus desagreables.

Sa reponse provoqua un autre gloussement de la part de Kanon.

"hihi... Merci petit Scorpion."

Milo ne releva meme pas la remarque du Dragon des Mers.

Ce dernier s'assit a coté de lui, et Milo en profita pour se mettre sur le ventre.

"Milo, tu devrais enlever ton haut."

"Euh..."

Mais Kanon ne laissa pas le temps au Scorpion de repondre que deja il lui enlevait son t-shirt.

"Kanon ! Je suis a poil la !"

"Mais non, t'as encore ton bas /plus pour longtemps d'ailleurs/ et puis il fait sombre ! tu vas pas commencer a te la jouer pudique ?"

C'était comme un défi de pudeur adressé au Scorpion, sanctuairement connu pour ne PAS etre pudique.

"Tu reves."

A ce moment, Kanon fit surgir d'on ne sait ou une creme dont il enduisit ses mains, et commenca son fameux massage.

Milo se detendit sous les caresses expertes de son ami, mais il avait une sensation etrange, comme si quelque chose lui avait echappe.

Une voix etouffee dans l'oreiller parvint aux oreilles du Dragon

"Mmmmh, Kanon, tu devrais venir sur moi, ce serait plus pratique."

"Mais je vais te faire mal !"

"Ben voyons... dis pas de betises, execute !"

"J'execute, j'execute."

Kanon s'assit donc a califourchon sur Milo, et se remit a le masser, mais cette fois avec plus d'insistance, de langueur...

Milo avait l'impression d'etre...manipule ?

"Kanon, tu trembles, je t'ai dit que tu pouvais t'appuyer sur moi (1), je ne crains rien."

"Mais je SUIS appuye sur toi", repondit Kanon d'une voix alteree.

Milo soupira, mais ne dit rien. C'est comme s'il voulait ne pas comprendre de toute façon.

Et les caresses qui continuaient...

Kanon bridait ses mains, impetueuses, qui ne demandaient qu'a s'aventurer plus loin sur le corp de son ...ami(?).

Il avait entre temps enleve son propre t-shirt, laissant apparaitre son torse finement dessine au regard de la lune, sa lumiere blafarde en dessinant chaque contour avec volupté.

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, son souffle s'etait accelere. Il etait vraiment tres sensible, ses reactions, ses sens, tout lui semblait comme accru, amplifie, exagere.

Et s'en etait presque amusant pour Milo, qui s'en etait bien rendu compte. Le sens du comportement de Kanon ce soir commencait a penetrer en lui inconsciemment. C'etait comme un jeu. Et maintenant qu'il le comprenait, il pourrait reprendre le dessus. C'etait lui, Milo, qui donnerait le "depart".

Le Scorpion se mit a faire bouger lascivement son bassin, ondulant nonchalament son le Dragon des mers qui sentait perdre le controle de lui meme. Il fut tout d'abord pris au depourvu par cette reaction de la part de son ami, mais se ressaisissant, il se pencha a son oreille et murmura :

"Et moi qui te trouvait presque froid ce soir..."

Milo sourit, le tete enfoncee dans son oreiller, puis il leva son visage et dit

"Presque."

A ce moment, Milo retourna brusquement la situation, et Kanon perdit instantanement sa dominance sur le Scorpion. Ce dernier en profita pour contempler d'un regard predateur le corps qu'il lui avait ete deja donner d'observer de nombreuses fois, mais dans de toutes autres circonstances. La lumiere blanche de la lune sur les draps a cote de Kanon rivalisait avec la paleur du teint de ce dernier. Milo resta quelques instants dans la contemplation d'une beaute qu'il lui semblait redecouvrir. Kanon en profita pour passer ses mains dans le dos de celui qui le detaillait avec tant d'insistance. Les mains de Milo se mirent alors en route pour une exploration detaillee du corp du Dragon. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, ni comment il etait arrive dans cette situation, mais qu'importe la prise de tete !

Sa main carressa alors du bout des doigts les levres vermeilles, lisses, encadrees par deux meches soyeuses d'un bleu turquoise et profond. Ses doigts s'arreterent sur ces rubans de soie, avant de continuer leur trajet vers le cou, qu'il frola avec sa paume, et continua une ligne imaginaire sur le ventre de Kanon. Il s'arreta vers ses reins, et remonta cette ligne qu'il avait tracée du dos de la main. Il sentit le souffle de Kanon s'accelerer encore, et, tremblant, pencha sa tete vers Milo. Ce dernier prit ce geste pour une invitation a aller plus loin. La bouche de Milo prit alors la place de sa main, et celle ci, alors libre, descendit vers les cuisses de Kanon, qu'elle caressa avec autant de douceur. Et le Dragon, perdu dans un tourbillon de sensation, laissa basculer sa tete en arriere, cherchant un souffle qu'il ne trouvait pas. Chacune des caresses coupait sa respiration de plus belle.

Kanon se serra plus fort contre Milo. Ce dernier sentait la peau douce de son ami contre la sienne, et a ce contact, un frisson lui parcourut l'echine, et une fievre indescriptible s'empara de tout son etre.

Milo remarqua alors que Kanon le fixait. Il decela, dans les yeux embues, la lueur de defi qui scintillait, un defi demandant lequel des deux embrasserait l'autre le premier.

Lequel franchirait ce pas...

Milo pencha son visage vers celui de Kanon, et avec une douceur renouvelee, effleura ses levres des siennes. Une caresse d'a peine un instant mais qui suffit a mettre Kanon en emoi. Etait-ce une invite de la part de Milo ? Kanon ne se posa pas plus de question et posa ses levres sur celles du Scorpion. Le baiser s'approfondit alors, laissant les deux saints exprimer avec des caresses humides des sensations si fortes que de simples mots en apauvriraient le sens.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Milo recula legerement son visage. La tete lui tournait, Kanon avait sur lui un effet plus puissant que le pire des alcools. Ou que la plus puissante des drogues. Milo avait l'impression qu'il ne serait jamais rassasie. Il le voulait...plus que tout. Il desirait cette peau pale et fremissante, qui tremblait au simple contact de ses doigts. Il voulait sentir le corps de Kanon s'abandonner dans le plaisir. Il reprit donc ses caresses, plus incidieuses et ambitieuses que les precedentes. Kanon ne savait plus rien, ne ressentait plus rien, a part le contact de sa propre peau avec les mains de Milo, sa bouche, sa peau, son corps, qui le faisait flotter dans une realité onirique.

Tout a coup, il sentit l'une de ces mains la descendre plus bas sur son corps, doucement.

Il eut un sursaut lorque celle ci ateignit son aine, et caressa l'interieur d'une de ses cuisses. Il sentait la respiration de Milo, plus rapide qu'avant, et tentait de se concentrer sur ce souffle qui caressait sa joue plutot que sur cette main qui se rapprochait dangereusement de...

La main de Kanon agripa celle de Milo

A-attends...

Milo sourit tendrement, l'embrassa dans le cou, et suivit le contour de son visage pour atteindre cette bouche fine qui lui faisait tant envie, et lui offrir un baiser doux et sulfureux a la fois.

La main de Kanon relacha progressivement celle de Milo, et attira contre lui les hanches du Scorpion... qui s'insinuerent doucement dans la chaleur de son etre.

Si cela etait possible, la respiration de Kanon s'etait faite encore plus saccadee, pour se meler a des gemissements etouffes.

Apres quelques instants d'immobilite, Milo se mit a bouger doucement en lui. Et Kanon sentait les vagues de plaisir se propager depuis le creux de ses reins jusqu'a chaque extremite de son corps. Il savait qu'il tremblait comme un fou, mais qu'importe, il voulait montrer a Milo qu'il s'offrait a lui entierement. Ce dernier sentait peu a peu ses sens suplanter sa raison, il voulait sentir Kanon exister uniquement par le plaisir qu'il lui prodiguait. Et c'est exactement ce que Kanon ressentait. Le plaisir etait si fort, incontrolable, qu'il en souffrait presque. Il lui fallai une liberation. Milo se mettait en devoir de la lui offrir. Il amplifia son mouvement, s'imposant chaque fois un peu plus dans l'intimite de son amant.

Kanon ne retenait plus ses gemissements, qui s'etaient mues en petits cris desesperes, accrochant ses bras a Milo comme pour mieux le retenir en lui. Milo voulut presque lui preciser qu'il ne risquait pas de s'echapper.

Il prit le visage de Kanon entre ses mains, et se mit a le couvrir de baisers. Des larmes se formerent aux coins de ses yeux, au moment ou il sentit un spasme puissant le saisir, suivit d'un autre, encore plus fort. Son corps se raidit et, basculant sa tete en arriere, il permit a Milo d'apercevoir l'expression de son visage, qui laissait deviner la puissance de l'orgasme qui ravageait son corps. Ce spectacle, ajoute au fait que la jouissance de Kanon fut si perceptible et palpable, permit a Milo de jouir a son tour. Ils retomberent, epuises, l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

Milo, remit de ses emotions, caressait doucement le corps alangui de son amant qui s'accrochait desesperement a lui dans sa semi somnolence, comme s'il avait peur de le perdre. Le Scorpion se dit alors que Kanon avait tout organise. Meme l'orage si ça se trouve. --

Mais il savait que si Kanon ne l'avait pas fait, lui, Milo, n'aurait peut etre pas oser aller plus loin.

C'est donc en souriant que Milo serra plus fort Kanon contre lui, et, comme pour le rassurer, lui murmura des "sweet nothings" dans ses reveries...

ZE END !

(1) est ce que vous avez deja essaye de masser quelqu'un en ne voulant pas lui ecraser le dos ? je peux vous dire que les cuisses en prennent un coup... TT


End file.
